Tsubaki's Curse
by Miko-of-Jades
Summary: All I wanted was a chance to be normal. All he needed was to feel accepted. Her only mistake was to fall in love... but that itself was inevitable. TsubakixInuYashaxKikyo fanfic. No Yuri... Sorry.
1. When I Met Him

**Tsubaki's Curse**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

_It was what **I** wanted... a chance to be normal.  
All **he** needed was... to feel accepted.  
**Her** only mistake was... falling in love... but that itself was inevitable._

_

* * *

Chapter 1_

**_Tsubaki's P.O.V._**

I found him alone, resting on a tree branch of a sakura tree.  
I held my weapon in one hand, and a basket of fruit in the other.

_"You're a half-demon, are you not?"_

He nodded.  
He wasn't afraid of me...nor was I of him.

_"Why are you so lonely?" I asked.  
"I'm used to it..." he answered._

His _**golden**_ eyes burned a hole through my _**turquoise**_ ones.  
He silently asked why I was there... what I needed from him.  
My eyes did not answer, he was but an escape to me... I knew he needed me more than I needed him.  
His ears twitched as the wind's almost inexistent whistle warned him of my indecent intentions.  
He didn't seem to care.

_"Is that so?"  
"What do you care?"_

I shrugged. It was true. It wasn't my business.

_"If you want some company... follow me."_

I turned away, certain he would follow. And he did.  
I smirked. I always have my way.

_"Where are we going?"  
"To a secret hiding place"_

Upon arrival, I sighed.  
It was one of the very few caves around our village.  
'Private enough,' I hoped.

_"Feh... this is your secret hiding place?" he asked, with a hint of challenge.  
"It's pretty secretive when no one seems to even visit." I answered._

Hoping this would go as planned, I unfolded the blanket that had been in my basket.  
Spreading it on the floor as he watched, curious.  
When I was done, I watched as his golden pools inspected the cave.

_"Is there something wrong?"  
"Don't worry, it's safe." _

I shrugged, placing my fruit basket in the center of the blanket.  
He turned around, with a thousand questions in his eyes.  
I knew of the lust hidden within them.  
He wanted me as much as I wanted him.  
Perhaps even more. Who knows?  
But he was wary of any hidden traps.  
I grasped his shoulders and burried my face in his chest.  
He was speechless.

_"Have you ever been with a woman before?"_

He didn't pull back, nor did he push me away.  
He simply pondered his answer to my question.

_"Er... I don't know what you're talking about..."_ _he lied_.

I released my hold on him, and spun around, looking for a place to sit on the blanket.

_"What are you scheming, wench?" he asked.  
"What do you mean?" I retorted, in deceiving innocence._

His sixth sense told him to be aware...

_"Are you hungry?"  
"Not quite... but I would like an apple... if you don't mind..."_

Oh, and he has manners too. Interesting.  
Boys from my village aren't quite as thrilling as he.  
Every single one of them knows I am a priestess and that as such... I am pure.  
Ha... don't make me laugh.  
Tainted... am I? Not yet. Would he taint me? Perhaps.  
I don't care.  
As long as the reason is not discovered.  
And... it wont be... for he is a hanyou, he wouldn't approach a villager.  
Nor would any villager approach him.  
It's perfect.

_"Aren't you a_ _priestess?" he asked._

I nearly choked on my thoughts.

_"Yes... and what of it?"  
"I was just asking... just the way you asked if I was a half-demon, remember?"_

My palms were sweating.

_"Why did you ask me that?" he asked._

I blinked, confused.

_"What? About you being a half-demon?"_  
_"No... about me being with a woman before."_

I smirked, relieved we weren't talking about me being a priestess anymore.

_"It was but a mere question. What's your answer?"_

Silence.

_"I thought so..."I said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he retorted.  
"Don't take it as an offense, I was just drawing conclusions from your reaction to my question."_  
_"Feh... it's not your business..." he said._

He was blushing madly now, and my heart sank to the abyss of an ocean.  
'He's so innocent... so pure...' I thought.  
_  
"I suppose you're right." I answered, guiltily._

He took a bite from his apple, and watched as I stared.  
I licked my lips.  
My eyes were still locked on the juice that kept sliding from his lips as I crawled over to him.  
He swallowed.  
Our faces were just inches apart when his arm encircled my waist and pulled me to straddle him.

"_Please... tell me... I'm not the only one feeling this way..."I whispered as a part of me fought my desire to kiss him.  
"You're not..." he answered as his lips took mine in possession._

Our tongues battled for dominance.  
My hands grabbed his white tresses harshly.  
He didn't mind.  
I ground my hips against him.  
He moaned darkly.

_"Is this what you want from me?" he asked huskily.  
"Mmhm..."I moaned in response. _

_  
__"You're right, you know... I've never been with a woman before..."  
_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

A/N: I started this fanfic at A F F . N E T, but somehow it wasn't a success. I didn't continue it because it seemed useless. I hope you people see through the 'lime' and understand the real story behind it. This is an InuYasha/Kikyo fanfic... with my version of what happened before Kikyo died. I hope you guys like it. Oh... and please R&R. I need comments, constructive criticism, and suggestions. Thank you. Oh... and um... it's sorta sad... and dark... just so you know. 


	2. This Isn't Love

**Tsubaki's Curse**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

_It was what **she** wanted...  
and all **I** needed was... a chance to feel accepted.  
**But Kikyo's **only mistake was... falling in love with me... and I don't mean to boast, but that itself was inevitable._

* * *

**InuYasha's P.O.V.**

It lasted all day and night. She stood on wobbly legs, smiling, satisfied withwhat she'd... we'd done.

_"Well... it was quite nice. Don't you agree?"_

I nodded, but I wasn't fooling myself. I felt used, then again, aren't I using her as well? She put her clothes back on with trembling fingers. I watched as I pulled my hakama back on.

_"So... are we going to see each other again?" I asked, kicking myself afterwards for asking stupid questions._

She smirked, locking eyes with me. She straightened her kimono, putting her green necklace back in place.

_"Are you sure that's what you want?" she asked._

I thought about it. Why wouldn't I want it? She makes me hard as hell and gives it to me easily. Who would be stupid enough to deny wanting it? Wait... is this a trick question?

_"It's not that I want it... I'm just asking if it could... er... may happen again..." I asked, grabbing the rest of my clothes in one arm. _

She smirked, fixing several misplaced strands of black hair. I had lit a fire not so long ago, and I sat staring at the flames as they danced. She sat next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

_"You know... I would like that. This was... wow... I couldn't have imagined it would be this way."_

I smiled. What she said was sweet. Part of me would've wanted her to say it was nice because it was with me, though. She didn't mean it that way and my heart broke, but in a way, I felt accepted. She probably doesn't want me because of who I am, but because of what I can give her, but at least she wants me.

_"How about a moon from now?" she asked.'_

I didn't want it a moon from now. I wanted it tomorrow, but how can I tell her that without sounding like I'm desperate?

_"Sorry... I can't..."  
"Oh... well... if that's the case... how about seven nights from now?"_

I mentally smirked. Even better.

She blew me a kiss and left, weapon in one hand, basket in the other. We'll meet again, seven nights from now. I can't wait. I think I already miss her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, what do you think? Boy, he doesn't even know her name. Oh... well. No... it wont stay an InuYasha/Tsubaki pairing. In a few chapters, Kikyo will make her appearance. Oh... Kikyo is just so... cool. Anyway, please R&R.

For those of you who think this is short, I agree with you. I guess my stories come out in scenes, and I'm sad to say I'm not very experienced in writing. That is why there is a lack of... uh... expression... feeling... but I'm working on it. Please bear with me...


	3. Human Phase

Tsubaki's Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

**

* * *

Tsubaki's P.O.V.**

I walked the path that led home by myself. It was dark and the sun was soon to rise. I wasted all my time with that half-breed. No, I didn't waste time, I took advantage of it. That realization made me grin. The memory of his sweaty skin glistening in the moonlight. The intensity of his gaze. I can't wait for the days to pass, all I can think of now is his clawed hands on my skin, his lips on mine, his...

"Heading home, Tsubaki?"

This bitch! How dare she interrupt my thoughts...

"Yes, I am. What are you doing out so late, Kikyo?" I asked.

Not like I care...

"A village to the north was attacked by demons, and I'm heading over to offer my help. Would you like to come?" she asked.

Gah... I'm tired as it is.

"Actually... I can't. Ano... I have to take care of something. When... if... I'm done quickly, I'll see you there..."

She seemed to buy it. She nodded once, and left. She didn't smile, she's just too cold to do so. I just don't understand why Sensei chose her to guard the Shikon no Tama. I despise her with all my being.

Mark my words, Kikyo, you'll regret the day Sensei chose you as guardian of the Sacred Jewel.

With that curse, which never left my lips, I turned and headed home. Of course I've nothing to do, but I don't feel like helping others right now.

* * *

The days passed by very slowly. I guess I just can't wait to see his face. My mind spins every time I remember the feeling of his cock buried deep within me, and I shudder, feeling his breath against my neck. How was I able to believe I could stand a moon without him?

I smiled upon waking up.

"Took you long enough!" I shouted to the morning sun.

The villagers were all minding their business as I passed by. My eyes were fixed on the distance, the cave being my goal. What if he forgot? What if he had better things to do? Those were my fears, those were my questions.

"Priestess Tsubaki! Where are you heading? Can I accompany you?"

Oh, this girl. I can't have her following me, of course. What shall I say to make her go away?

"Actually, it's quite dangerous, Ucchan. I don't want you getting hurt. I promise, when I come back, I'll tell you all about my trip..."

Yeah right. I don't want child corruption on my list of bad deeds.

"Oh... okay... but don't forget!" she said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
"Ukyo... come inside!" her mother shouted from within her hut.

Ukyo... this girl wants to be just like me. I don't think that's exactly the brightest idea, but it's cute in a way.

The cave seems further away as I walk, but my pace does not falter. The birds keep chirping, annoying me to no end. I feel like throwing stones and shutting their damn beaks forever, but that itself is too cruel for a priestess to do. I just ignore them, listening as the noise coming from the village decreases. I just can't wait to have him inside me again.

* * *

InuYasha's P.O.V.

Here I am, pacing, wondering if she forgot. She probably did. What if I wasn't good enough for her? No. She wouldn't have wanted to meet again.

And it so happens to be the night of the new moon. I shouldn't have come. What if she stays long enough to see me in my human form?

Humming disturbs my inner thoughts. She's here. I stop myself before actually biting her head off for being a little late. After all, she didn't say exactly when she'd arrive.

"Good, you're here." she said, dropping the basket she had been holding in front of me.

I kept myself in control and nodded, but what I really wanted to do was run to her, hold her against my chest, and tell her never to leave my side. BUT WHY? I ask myself. Am I in love with her? Is this how love feels?

"I thought you forgot." I said, trying my best to sound uninterested.

She seemed surprised, and in seconds chuckled. I wondered if anything I said had been funny. But it hadn't been, at least not by my standards.

"You know, that's exactly what I had been thinking as I left the village. I thought you might have something better to do." she said, watching as my eyes reacted to her words.

Better. Not really.

"Well... see, I..." was my intelligent response.

She smirked. She wrapped her arms around my neck and captured my lips in those ruby lips of hers.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The time passed by so quickly because my mind was set on pleasing her. I can't disappoint her. I have to keep her coming.

* * *

Tsubaki's P.O.V.

"Yes... it feels so... good..."

I moaned, as his tongue lapped the juices that spill from within me. He had done this a couple of times already. My hand reached out to keep him in place, but I noticed something odd. I couldn't find his dog ears.

My eyes fluttered open and I glanced down to find black hair where silver had been. Immediately, I pushed his head away.

"Oi, watch it!" he said, snarling.

There was a trace of saliva and a bit my own essence on his lips. He licked it away, and kept his snarl.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, annoyed.

I smiled. He looked good enough to eat in his human form as well. Yes, I know about half-breeds and their human phases. He looked questionably at me, then finally remembered, I guess.

"How was it that I didn't feel it happen?" he asked himself.

I shrugged, crawling over him again.

"Doesn't matter, baby! We're still not finished" I said, capturing his lips again as I slowly slipped him inside me.

He sighed as I bounced harder on his cock, bracing myself to his shoulders.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

We fell asleep after awhile. Normally, I don't think he would've slept on a his human night, but tonight, I think I drained him.

When I finally opened my eyes, his breath was still heavy on my neck and his arm was wrapped securely around me. 'I have to go' I thought, as I gently pushed him off me. He didn't let go, I was trapped underneath his arm.

"I have to go..." I whispered.

He mumbled incoherently an pulled me against him even harder.

"Noo... don't leave... stay here awhile longer..." he whispered against my neck, after a couple of seconds.

I pushed him away a little harder the second time. I can't stay, what if someone finds out I didn't sleep on my own bed last night?

"Agh... I said I have to go!" I said, annoyed.

He jumped away as if I'd burnt him... No, as if he'd burnt me.

"I... I... Be careful on your way home..." he said, lowering his gaze.

I clothed myself quickly. I need to get there before sunrise, or else everyone would find out I was out all night.

"Are you... Am I... Can we..." he began, but his pride didn't let him finish.

I smiled, as I answered every single one of his unfinished questions.

"Yes, I'll come back. Yes you'll see me again. And of course we can meet here in seven nights." I said, smiling.

* * *

A/N: I promise I wont take so long from now on. I hope you liked this chapter. Kikyo made her appearance in this chapter, though our dearest InuYasha does not know her yet.

Please R&R.


	4. Kikyo?

**Tsubaki's Curse**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

A month later...

**Normal P.O.V.**

She'd seen Kikyo earlier that day. Kikyo, the guardian of the Sacred Jewel. Why did it have to be Kikyo and not her? If she could only bring her down and show her sensei Kikyo was not worthy of holding and protecting the Sacred Jewel. But how? Kikyo was pure and untainted. Yes. Pure and untainted. Perhaps she'd have to work harder on increasing her spiritual powers.

"What're you thinking 'bout?" she was rudely interrupted by a silver-haired hanyou that kept raining kisses on her neck.

"Hmm... that I may not be able to see you from now on..." she said, mostly to herself.

"What?" he asked, raising himself to see her face, just to make sure she wasn't joking.

She turned away slightly.

"Why?" he continued interrogating.

"I need to prove myself as a priestess... and I'm afraid I'm not pure enough to continue against Kikyo..." she said.

"Kikyo?" he repeated.

"Yes. See, I was born in this village and Kikyo is but a traveling priestess that has decided to stay for awhile. Since her mystical powers are greater than mine, I'm standing in second place. I cannot continue seeing you if I want to increase my spiritual powers, it's just not possible."

He reasoned he was clearly not that important to her. He was silent for a minute than he pushed himself away from her, stood up, and pulled his hakama back on. She watched as he fully dressed himself, thinking or plain refusing to look at her.

"Then I guess this is goodbye!" he said, turning away.

She sighed. She was hoping he'd help her out somehow or at least tell her what to do. She didn't want it all to just end.

She gathered her garb and stood.

"I don't regret this, you know," she said, slipping into her garb and putting everything into place. She blew him a kiss and headed towards the entrance of the cave.

"Don't leave!" he almost whispered as his hand reached to grab her wrist.

She turned to meet his lowered face. his eyes were completely covered by his silvery bangs.

"I'll help you get rid of her!" he finished.

Her eyes widened. 'Get rid of her?' she thought.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Simple as that, she had him wrapped around her finger. Was he in love with her? He didn't know. All he knew was that she was a vital as water to him and that he would do anything to please her. Anything to keep her there.

Or at least that's what he thought.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been a week after Tsubaki had shared her plan with the hanyou, she told him everything he _needed_ to know... but still kept a few details to herself. She didn't fully trust the half-breed. Who knew? He could easily betray her for the powerful jewel. That was a chance she wasn't about to give him. She was surprised he had not heard of Kikyo, and if he didn't know about Kikyo, he most likely didn't know about the jewel. So she kept that information to herself. Kikyo knew to keep her mouth shut about protecting the jewel, therefore, having her tell the half-breed wasn't a risk.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was all set, but to make sure it would work, she'd have to first curse the miko. After battling demons with her for a while, Tsubaki couldn't help but smirk in expectancy of Kikyo's downfall. Kikyo seemed amused at her expression, but knew not to ask.

The little girl beside Kikyo noticed as well but followed as her elder sister turned around and began walking away from the turquoise-eyed priestess.

"You're very skilled, Kikyo..." Tsubaki began.

* * *

**A/N: (Very short chapter, ne?) I know, I know... I promised I wouldn't take so long... and what do I do? I break my promise. Oh gosh, I'm sorry to the very few who have been following this fanfic. I know you're all impatient for this InuYasha/Tsubaki thing to end and I understand. Don't worry, as you can see... that's less than a chapter away. Please R&R. Oh... and don't worry, InuYasha isn't evil.**


	5. The Curse

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not... will never... own InuYasha, sadly.

* * *

Chapter 5 

He didn't like where this was going. He had his doubts on what he felt for the torquoise-eyed priestess, but he knew he craved her touch. He needed to hear her soft voice, even if and when it spoke of corruption and an evil plot against a pure and untainted priestess.

'...and though I shouldn't care about this Kikyo-person, I can't help but feel sorry for her. She doesn't deserve this...'

----------------

She'd left that morning after going over the details of her plot against Priestess Kikyo with him. He was to 'corrupt' her.

"Corrupt?" he had asked.

Was he _that _dirty? Was she _that _pure?

In his mind, he knew what this meant, but it was harder for him to actually think of the details without getting worried she would purify him instead.

Quite the risk, if you asked him. Priestesses were able to do that, and he knew it too well.

He was to make her fall into his trap... but what if he fell into hers? What if she was beyond carnal desires? What if she was the saint she was assumed to be?

What if she simply didn't like him? What if she was horrified by him?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So much more powerful than I... and as such, you should be careful not to fall in love... for that would surely decrease your spiritual powers..." Tsubaki began.

"... Kikyo, if you fall in love, you will live, or shall I say, die an unnatural death..." Tsubaki finished.

Kikyo smiled, partly to herself. "I'll see you around, Tsubaki." She said, turning about and walking away from her fellow priestess. Her sister tagged along, carrying extra bows for her.

"Sister Kikyo..." Kaede whispered, wondering what her sister thought of what the pretty priestess that wore a green-beaded necklace had said.

"A curse..." Kikyo simply answered.

"A curse..." Kaede repeated, almost questioning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Very... very short. I know, I just want you guys to know I'm not giving up on this.

Please R&R...

THANKS


End file.
